


Ricin's Christmas Carol Experience

by NyxCharlieChaos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, This Is STUPID, i didn't have a friend check over this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxCharlieChaos/pseuds/NyxCharlieChaos
Summary: Ricin's an asshole so the spirits of Christmas past, present, and futures back-ups are on the job





	Ricin's Christmas Carol Experience

**Author's Note:**

> the ending of this was rushed I'm sorry, also constructive criticism is greatly appreciated cause I know my writing is p bad

“Merry Christmas!” shouted the carollers outside, after a double take the carollers appeared to be Ricin’s classmates from his drama class, this only served to make his mood even worse  
“Bah Humbug” Ricin said realizing just how obvious of a quote that was, *KNOCK KNOCK* they must be here to spread ‘Christmas cheer’ ,Ricin was sure one of his siblings would answer, the door knocked again wanting them to leave but not have to talk to them the hybrid called for one of his siblings  
“Cyanide, Botox, Arsenic, Mercury!” none replied a third knock   
“damn it” Ricin gritted his teeth as he opened the door almost immediately started to sing  
“we wish you a merry Christmas we wish….” the lyrics annoying him more and more   
“ FUCK OFF!” Ricin shouted as he slammed the door in his classmates faces returning to his room with the coke he had grabbed   
“this was not worth having to hear those assholes” looking out his window he saw they were still there,   
“great”.

“You ok Nyx?” Courage asked pulling out a spare handkerchief from his vest pocket   
“yeah yeah I’m fine…huh guess stopping here was a dumb idea” Nyx replied and the group just shrugged, Ricin scoffed at them   
“Chaos’ fault for getting their face to close to the door…what idiots” Ricin decided to just try and enjoy his drink.

Hours later Ricin was getting ready for bed switching his day clothes for PJ’s, as he put on a pair of pyjamas with nuclear symbols on them on he heard an odd noise followed by the sight of his usual poison apple tee floating in the air a voice booming   
“ok you scrooge you know how this game works you’ll be visited by 3 spirits to try and make you less of an asshole” Ricin only reacted with confusion   
“what?” he asked the spirit in confusion   
“well judging by the look of your room you’re a theater kind so I thought you knew how this whole Christmas carol thing goes, or are you just that much of a scrooge?” the spirit asked back, Ricin blinked twice before replying   
“well in the actual story isn’t it usually someone the scrooge knows that warns them?” “oh yeah no not when it’s these spirits…yeah sorry you’ve got the back ups” the spirit explained “ok seriously heed my warning though” and with that, the stranger left.

Ricin while taking this seriously knew the story well enough to know he can still get some sleep…or at least that’s what he thought  
“greetings lil’ toxin time to see your past” the face of confusion and shock wasn’t what this new spirit had been expecting,   
“hmm oh I’m Jack Holidayz now seeing as this is a pretty old story” Holidayz that name was so familiar but Ricin couldn’t put his finger on why not that he had time to figure out why before being dragged out his window and affected by some sort.  
“Welcome to your childhood are you ready to see why you hate this holiday so much” before Ricin could even reply   
“oh wait I almost forgot” with a boop to the nose Ricin was changed into an animal form looking like a bird snake same as him though something seeming off most likely due to his phantom heritage.  
In the window of Ricin’s old house was a young him, his mom was gone as per usual, no dad, his siblings that aren’t out fighting, and there was him a scowl on his face just wanting this damn holiday to end. A silence grew between Ricin and Jack   
“is this how it always was? Lonely with fights?” Ricin turned his head and nodded   
“ok i’m not supposed to show you others past but I’ll make an exception” Ricin once again confused opened his mouth to question the spirit but before he could he got his answer   
“I think seeing some others past so you can see how they reacted different to their negative experiences, maybe that can help you rethink this” and they were off again.  
“Welcome to Courage’s past” Ricin had to do a double take   
“that mutt from my class, the one that always hangs with that weird hybrid Xzim?”   
‘mhm’ hummed Jack, looking in the window Ricin saw the scruffy mutt looking surprisingly less scruffy then he did at current day, Courage looked at the tree curled up covered in blankets on a pillow fort,   
“his dad’s always extremely busy on Christmas to this day this is how most of his Christmas’ look like…it’s an improvement from before his adoption sure but it’s hard to get much worse than no holidays and being thrown against a wall” Jack was taking very bluntly and his tone reflected that but the look in his eyes showed sorrow and empathy for the mutt   
‘ahem’”next up” stopping at another house in the trailer park the two looked into the window again   
“you know Lucy from your theater class” Ricin nodded   
“this is her cousin she’s in one of the local street gangs I think” that last bit surprised Ricin who’s eyes widened   
“oh that has nothing to do with this I’m just saying, anyways you see she did have a decent Christmas probably the best out of the few I’m showing you” Ricin noticed that the girls mom didn’t appear to be anywhere   
“her mom’s neglectful but that’s for the best in this situation since her moms also homophobic ,not the best situation for a lesbian, however she also wasn’t aloud to see her other family” Ricin became increasingly more concerned but before he could ask he was whisked away to the last stop.  
“And here we have Frankies” Ricin immediately noticed that they weren’t in Arcania anymore this neighbourhood was to white even for December all the houses looked the same white and light blue, Ricin be lying if he said it didn’t creep him out at least a little, moving his head back to the window he saw Frankie much younger and with what looked like a buzz cut and a scowl across their face, they were almost unrecognizable from the long haired happy green mamba Ricin had seen at the school, at first Ricin couldn’t tell what was so off but then Jack simply said  
“Their parents are christian extremist, a non-binary bisexual with some sort of mental health you can see the problem” it was then Ricin took notice of the crosses located every where and who he assumed was Frankie’s father reading the holy bible, he knows not all christians are that bad but the use of the word extremist gave him an immediate understanding of why. 

“so that’s why they runaway” Ricin whispered under his breath, everyone knew Frankie was a runaway so was Addison but know one really knew why other than their friends.

Ricin turned to see himself in front of Nyx’s mansion with a new spirit in front of him, the spirit ran up to him and grabbed his had jumping up and down as she shook it and him   
“I’m Candy Holidayz ,are you ready to see how those three are treating this Christmas despite those” Ricin face said it all, Candy pulled him up to his feet which cause him to realize he had returned to his normal form, no time to figure that out though looking in he saw the three along with Nyx, Gene, and a student he recognized as she often spent time with Lucy’s cousin but he didn’t know her name, and last was Addi the other runaway, the teens were joyfully singing Christmas songs, the two sat quietly until the song was over   
“So who else is ready for Black Christmas, Krampus, and candy cane cult” Nyx asked to cheers from their friends  
“Why are they watching horror movies and some cheesy slasher from the eighties?” Ricin questioned   
“Everyone has their way of celebrating not all of them even celebrate Christmas but they’re all having fun and making the best of the situation sure not everyone can do that but if you have the option to then go for it” Ricin went quite in thought, it took him a minute to realize he was at Taylor’s house looking in he saw the sporty gator his best friend having tons of fun, he thought about how she had invited him to hangout so he wouldn’t be alone this Christmas and how he had gotten her a gift but in the end decided against it.  
“Do you have anything to say?” he questioned the spirit…no response.

Rather suddenly he saw he was back in his room but something seemed off he looked and saw the picture of him and Taylor at a sports game of some sort Taylor had insisted he joined her to go to wasn’t there nor was any proof of their friendship,   
“Shit” Ricin said under his breath “Is this what’ll happen if I don’t improve?”  
‘Yep” a familiar voice said, Ricin turned around to see the third spirit  
“ASH?!” Ricin yelled in bewilderment, “you’re the I guess spirit of Christmas future”  
“Yeah? Who did you expect?” seeing Ricin’s face Ash continued a bit more annoyed ”I’ve mentioned multiple times in class my parents are the spirits of Halloween and Christmas and the last name Holidayz should have been a dead giveaway” Ricin felt rather dumb now for not realizing that sooner  
“So if I don’t improve I won’t have a friend anymore” the thought of losing his only friend almost physically hurt,   
“Yes, though admittedly my siblings and I may not have been who you needed to see, you don’t have much reason to hate the holiday but you already hate everyone and act like an ass” Ricin looked as if he was about to punch Ash in the face” …ok my point is our visit was to tell you you need to be more positive I understand not everyone can but you have an opportunity like my sister told you earlier so go take it” Ricin in a rare moment took this to heart  
“Thank you”  
“Now before I leave” Ash’s smile became creepy and sinister as they grabbed Ricin and threw him out the window, falling head first.

Ricin woke up screaming, funny he didn’t remember falling asleep regardless he called Taylor and asked if he could hangout or if have a sleepover.

“Wait so why did we do that?” Ash asked their siblings, the two stared at each other before shrugging  
“Well” standing up Ash yelled “MERRY CHRISTMAS”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
